From Rumors springs Truth
by Red Writing Hood
Summary: A little visit to the headmaster's office turns sad and a goodbye has to be said. SSHG
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K.'s wonderful creations and I am making not one penny from any of this.  
  
This is just a short two-chapter story to get this thing *OUT* of my head!  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
From Rumors springs Truth  
  
The door swung open and four professors strode through. Each pair of eyes fell to the young lady sitting solemnly in the chair across from Headmaster Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey stood directly behind her tsking loudly as if she had something stuck in her throat.  
  
Dumbledore waved his hands as the professors approached and milled around with questioning looks.  
  
"It has come to my attention we have a.situation.on our hands." Albus spoke quietly as he looked directly into the girl's eyes.  
  
"A situation, Albus? What kind of.situation?" Minerva McGonagall queried as she glanced between the two.  
  
Albus sighed and leaned back into this gilded chair and nodded to Madam Pomfrey to continue.  
  
The mediwitch frowned and indicated the young woman before her. "It seems that there will be a baby born.. in five months time."  
  
A collective gasp came from all around the girl and she hung her head in shame.  
  
"Daughter.. I can't believe.. what were you thinking?" McGonagall knelt before the young woman and took her hand. "Where is.. the father?"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. "I.. can not say.. " She barely whispered and the elder witch sighed sadly.  
  
"She has refused to state who the father is, and unfortunately she has cast a spell where the father's identity can not be attained until its birth." Pomfrey declared in obvious disappointment.  
  
"I'm sorry.." The girl's voice shook in misery.  
  
"What are you to do now? Have you thought of that?" Dumbledore leaned forward and gave the young woman a look of sadness. "I can not allow you to remain now.you realize that do you not?"  
  
The tears started to flow and the girl nodded.  
  
"I am sorry, Hermione.. If I had a choice.. "  
  
The girl stood to her feet slowly and headed to the door. "I will pack now. I'll be ready to leave by the end of the day.. "  
  
"Not yet, at the end of the week will suffice. I am sorry, Hermione. But if you will only tell us.. who the father is.. "  
  
She turned and looked back at him and let her eyes flow across the line of her teachers.  
  
McGonagall, Snape, Lupin and Sprout.  
  
"No, I will not get him into trouble too." With that she turned and ran from the room.  
  
"Unbelievable.. " Sprout muttered as the door closed and she took a seat.  
  
"What a waist of an intellect.. " Minerva sighed dropping to sit beside the other woman.  
  
"She will survive.. " Came another voice and they looked at Remus, he shrugged and balanced on the edge of the sofa's arm. "She still have her friends and family. If anyone can come out of this with flying colors, its Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
Everyone nodded at that.  
  
"We still do not know who the father is, or why she refused to tell." Minerva stated.  
  
"Perhaps she is scared." Snape offered.  
  
"Of who? Us?" Minerva snorted.  
  
"Of our.. reaction.. " Snape spread his hands out among them. "After all.. look what we have done so far?"  
  
The others looked around in confusion. "What did we do?"  
  
Snape shook his head and headed for the door. "Absolutely nothing.. that is the problem."  
  
With that, Snape left closing the door silently after him.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
A/Ns:  
  
This is just something that has been floating in my head and just had to get it out before my brain would let me get back to my other stories. Hope you enjoyed it. And *NO*.Albus and Minerva are *NOT* Hermione's Parents.it's a spiritual address of love from her to them.  
  
RWH 


	2. Truth is Told

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K.'s wonderful creations and I am making not one penny from any of this.  
  
This is just a short two-chapter story to get this thing *OUT* of my head!  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Truth is told  
  
Hermione returned to her room and flung herself onto her bed trying to keep the sobs to a minimum wail. Oh, she was in for it now. He was going to be so angry. Why didn't she tell him when she had the chance? Not that she had many chances to speak to him. Their time had been so limited anymore that when they were together neither of them wanted to talk.  
  
She cried until she heard a knock on the door and knowing what was coming she sat back against the headboard and whispered.  
  
"Come in.. "  
  
The door opened and Snape entered. Their eyes met and without a word he crossed the room and took her into his arms holding her tightly against his chest.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Why in Merlin's name did you want me to find out like that?"  
  
"I.. I tried, but you were always so.. damned.. busy.*WHEN* was I to tell you when I never see you anymore?"  
  
Snape winced at that but raised a hand to tenderly cup her chin in his palm. "I would have made the time. I would always make time for you, you know that."  
  
"But you didn't.. ever since.. " She faltered a bit but continued. " I haven't seen you in weeks.. I miss you Severus.. "  
  
Severus pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "I know.. I'm sorry. I have no excuse but for my work."  
  
"Why do we have to do this again?" She whispered sadly into his shoulder. "Why must this be kept secret?"  
  
He looked back down into her tear filled eyes and felt like an absolute fool. "You know why, Hermione, if they knew."  
  
She let her eyes fall to the collar of his shirt and nodded. "I know. I don't want you to lose your job. I will leave quietly."  
  
Severus muttered sharply at the realization that it was either the truth or the loss of her.  
  
"No, Let me think of something, my love, I know this situation can be fixed.. somehow."  
  
Hermione glanced up into his dark eyes and tried to give him a smile.  
  
"Are you angry?"  
  
He looked at her in confusion. "About what?"  
  
"About the baby?"  
  
His eyes widened and he suddenly remembered what this whole thing was about and he leaned in and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Gods no, My love, just surprised. You will be a wonderful mother."  
  
"What about you? I'm not going to do this alone.. am I?"  
  
He took a deep breath and tilted her face up to his. "No, one way or another, our child will be raised by the both of us. Do not fear that."  
  
She felt a weight lifted from her shoulders as she flung her arms around her husband and cried fresh tears, this time in relief.  
  
"I love you, Hermione. Don't ever doubt that."  
  
"I wont, Severus. I love you too."  
  
He pulled away wanting nothing more than to stay and comfort her but if he knew Minerva she would be by at any time.  
  
"I must go before someone catches me here."  
  
She gave him a tired smile and nod. "All right.. but.. "  
  
Brushing a finger along her lips, he stopped her question.  
  
"Tonight. . "  
  
She gifted him with a wide smile to which he returned one of his as well.  
  
"Tonight.. " She repeated and without another word, he swept out of her room leaving her feeling much better.  
  
Ten minutes after he left Minerva entered the room in full-angered glory.  
  
"Oh crap.. Mother."  
  
"Don't *Mother* me young lady, I want to talk to you."  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Rumors were flying as Hermione took her seat next to Harry and Ron for breakfast. Ron leaned over and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Did you hear? A student is pregnant. Someone overheard a conversation in the library between Pince and Sprout. Can you believe it?" He shook his head and didn't notice Hermione's glance to the head table. Severus wasn't around and she wondered where he was. She had left him early that morning to return to her own room and he seemed to be sleeping well.  
  
"Did.. did they say who it was?" She lowered her voice.  
  
His red hair flopped haphazardly as he shook his head no. "Nope, no one knows who it is." His eyes darted around the room. "I bet you anything that it's a Slytherin. It sounds like something one of them would do. Probably Millicent, I hear she's pretty easy."  
  
"Ronald Weasley, what an awful thing to say. You don't even know her, so don't pass judgement on hearsay." Hermione glared at her friend with contempt.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Yeah, Ron, and who knows? You haven't been exactly discreet with your dates, perhaps you are the father of this.. supposed baby."  
  
Ron's face turned white, as he looked around the room gazing suspiciously into the faces of the girls he had been intimate with.  
  
"You don't think."  
  
Both Harry and Hermione burst out laughing at his panicked expression.  
  
"No, Ron. I'm pretty sure it isn't you." Hermione laughed loudly at that feeling her inner anxiety melting away a bit making her feel better. It was funny to see Ron suddenly at a loss and hopefully that small scare with settle his libido down just a bit before one of his girlfriends *did* get pregnant.  
  
The door opened and she glanced up to see Severus walk to the head table and hand a parchment to Albus. Her eyes widened as she watched him say something to the elder man then turned to approach her. She nearly panicked when he knelt down before her.  
  
"What."  
  
"Hermione, come, we are leaving."  
  
"But.. "  
  
"I have tendered my resignation."  
  
"But.. "  
  
He smiled up at her and tenderly ran a hand across her face.  
  
"I will not live my life in secrecy anymore.. "  
  
Hermione heard her friends gasp as well as the entire room. Her eyes filled with tears as she continued to stare at him.  
  
"Do you realize.what you just did?" She whispered unable to believe what had just happened.  
  
"Yes.. I quit my job to be with my wife."  
  
"Your.. what?" Ron's voice rose and Harry gave him a rolled eye expression.  
  
"Shut up Ron, quit playing like you don't know." Harry hissed. "We were both at the freaking wedding, you git."  
  
Ron's face turned red then he grinned turning back to the couple.  
  
"Well, its about time you two.I swear if I had to hear her moaning about not being with you one more time.I." He suddenly stopped talking and his eyes opened wide. "Oh my GODS.YOU are the one that's pregnant!"  
  
"RON!" Harry clamped a hand over his friend's mouth, muttered an excuse, and led Ron from the room.  
  
"Well, I guess that rumor has been put to bed." Severus grinned and stood to his feet pulling her to hers. They both turned as a voice rose from the head table.  
  
Albus rose silently to his feet and held the paper out before him. "Are you sure this is what you want my son?"  
  
"It is the better of the two choices I have, Headmaster.I can not let Hermione leave without me. I will not be separated from her anymore."  
  
He felt her lean against him and her fingers entwined with his.  
  
"So be it." Albus sighed with a nod. "I will begin search for a new potion's master in the morning."  
  
Severus nodded and gazed down at his wife.  
  
"Lets get packed my love.time to go home."  
  
Hermione grinned up at him and they both walked to the door.  
  
"Oh.one more thing.if I may." Albus's voice stopped them just at the door and they turned questioning towards him. "I expect Hermione to take her N.E.W.T.s on time and I expect her to pass with nothing but above average marks. She may not be officially in this school anymore but that doesn't mean that I cant continue to tutor her personally."  
  
Hermione gaped at him in astonishment before leaving Severus's side and ran up to the elder man. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Father."  
  
"You are welcomed, my dear.and.you just be happy. I know Severus will take good care of you. You just take care of the baby."  
  
"I will.I love you, Albus." She whispered then turned to Minerva who had tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"Severus.no wonder you didn't want to tell us anything, my child.go with Love.and be happy." Minerva spoke softly and leaned in to hug the young woman.  
  
"I am.Mother.thank you." She then returned to her husband's side and with a gracious exit left Hogwarts behind them.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
A/Ns:  
  
This is just something that has been floating in my head and just had to get it out before my brain would let me get back to my other stories. Hope you enjoyed it. And *NO*.Albus and Minerva are *NOT* Hermione's Parents.it's a spiritual address of love from her to them.  
  
RWH 


End file.
